Silver Tears, and Broken Arrows
by Silver-Me-5
Summary: On the hunt to complete the Shikon No Tama the gang face demons, various monsters, rivals, and Naraku, as Kagome reevalutes her love for Inuyasha. Unsure of herself in his eyes she decides to let him go and start all over again only to fall in love again.
1. Chocolate, Tests, Spoiled Kitsu

1**Author's Notes:**

Have a awesome time reading.

This is my first fanfiction and I'm looking for someone to beta read for me. I would most greatly appreciate the help. Thanks, if you're interested e-mail me hope you enjoy this. I know the prologue is really short and I promise all further chapters will be longer.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no part claiming any of the characters, original plot lines, or information written by the creators of the series as my own.

Category: Inuyasha  
Title: Silver Tears, and Arrows of Love  
Genre: General/Romance  
Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Summary: On the hunt to complete the Shikon No Tama the gang face demons, various monsters, rivals, and Naraku, as Kagome re-evaluates her love for Inuyasha. Unsure of herself in his eyes she decides to let him go and start all over again only to fall in love all over again. Unbeknownst to her Inuyasha struggles to let go of the past and work up the courage to tell her his feelings.

**Prologue- Chocolate, Tests, Spoiled Kitsunes, and So Our Tale Begins **

The young girl stepped out of the well, shook her hair off her shoulder and flashed the kitsune that leaped into her arms with a cry of "Kagome!" a warm smile.

"Hey Shippou, I brought you some chocolate, and pocky... Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"Sango's taking a bath, she wanted to smell nice for your arrival turns out she got a great glop of disgusting skunk demon juice straight in her face. And Miroku is 'protecting' her as she bathes."

The teenage priestess put the kitsune down and rummaged in her backpack for chocolate as they began their to Kaede's village. Inuyasha stepped up from the tree he'd been leaning on uncrossed his arms, scowled and gruffly said,

"You're late bitch, don't let it happen again. We almost let a jewel shard get away waiting for you, but the monk and Sango went after it with Kirara."

"I was stocking up on more Ramen. I also packed some lunches for the next few weeks. It's always nice to have a few home cooked meals."

"Feh."

The trio indeed made a quaint yet slightly strange sight as they walked onward in silence. One would never imaginea hanyou dog prince, orphaned fox kitsune, and an amateur priestess to have formed such powerful friendships with each other, in fact the trio could have been mistaken for a pair of adoring parents taking a walk with their fox child for a walk. They made their way to the village as their conversation ranged from chocolate, spoiled fox kitsunes, meanie Inuyashas, modern day japan, test, school, jewel shards, and other topics that to anyone else would have confused an eavesdropper to no end. The moon rose, the stars twinkled, and random cries of "Sit boy!" were heard as we begin the tale of five companions brought together by an arduous journey for precious magical shards of a thing called the Shikon No Tama .

**Author's Notes:Yeah**, That was short, but don't worry all future chapters will be longer, I just want to know what you guys think of this short (and very weak) beginning. Chapter one is already in progress. Leave some feedback. Chiao


	2. Sits,Springs, and Sighs

Chapter One:

Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut only to find that Miroku, Sango, and Kilala had returned from the hot springs.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." The monk greeted her with a warm smile as she plopped down next to Sango. Sango handed her a cup of tea then continued polishing her weapon as Miroku pulled out a small shard from the layers of his robe.

"Here you go. There was a rather irksome skunk demon two villages yonder. It's too bad you weren't there then Sango wouldn't have had to waste time sorting through it's remains to find the shard." Kagome purified the jewel shard and put it with the rest of her shards bringing the number of shards they had to a whopping five.

"Inuyasha, we heard rumors of a jewel shard just north of Kaede's village. It appears there have been some demons terrorizing the countryside and destroying the villages. If he's as strong as we think it is it might contain more then one jewel shard." Sango announced from where she was playing with Kilala.

"Feh, then what are we waiting for let's get going!"

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should at least wait until tomorrow. I mean Sango and I just got back from retrieving a jewel shard and we should at least rest up so that we're stronger when we set out. The stronger we are when we set out the more jewel shards we'll be able to collect."

"And I think this would be the perfect time for me to collect some herbs with Kaede before we set out."

"Fine monk."

Kagome threw him a smile as she began cooking dinner.

"If it's all right with you Kagome-chan, I think I'm going to head to bed early I'm a little weary from fighting that demon."

"No problem Sango. You need all the rest you can get." Kagome passed the other inhabitants of the hut chopsticks and bowls filled with rice and sushi.

"Eat up everyone." Inuyasha and Shippou gobbled down their food and were arguing over the last bit of rice as Kagome and Miroku quietly conversed with each other.

"Get back here you little runt! That's mine!"

"Some things never change." Kagome sighed as Miroku offered her a small smile as he polished off his rice, yawned, and wished her goodnight.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee!" Shippou cried as Inuyasha pummeled him on the head.

"That's enough you two! It's time for you to go to bed Shippou."

"Yes Kagome," he dejectedly cried. The kitsune curled up on her sleeping bag as Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies.

"A warm bath in the hot springs will be the perfect way to start this week off."

"Feh." Inuyasha ran out the hut door and sprang from tree to tree trying to get the sight of Kagome bent in that compromising position out of his mind.

"Hmmm. Why can't he ever stay inside. Oh well." She sighed as she walked out the door silently and headed towards the hot springs. Kagome shed her clothes and slowly lowered her body into the hot spring.

"Ahhhhh." She sighed in comfort and ecstasy. She roughly scrubbed her body until she turned red and then leaned against a stone to stare at the moon.

'This should be the perfect way to start off the hunt for the shards again. This next few weeks are going to be rough and unforgiving on you Kagome, but at least you don't have to come up with anymore excuses for missing school...What a great way to spend summer vacation...stuck in the feudal era hunting down jewel shards with a hanyou that only thinks you good for finding jewel shards. And it's not like that adorable, and fluffy machoisitic slightly effeminate hanyou cares about you. Much less knows that your deeply and idiotically head over heels in love with him. 'Cause after all, your only a worthless...stupid...weak...ugly...reincarnation of his...perfect...beautiful...one...and...only...true...love Kikyou...that tried to kill that shit out of him. But nnnnnnnnnnno, that doesn't matter because she's the all-knowing Kikyou. ALL HAIL THE DEAD BITCH!' Each word was punctured with a violent scrub of her body. "Calm down Kagome...It's not like he's going to come in and start comparing her too you...Take a deep breath Kagome...That's it let it all go..." Slowly, she snuck into a state of euphoria as she moved to warmer area in the hot spring. The jets of water shooting under her providing warm massages against her back and shoulders.

"This is just like a hot tub. Only better."

Her bliss was short lived as Inuyasha, the object of her thoughts and contemplations, came crashing through the bushes.

"Bitch, hurry the hell up. You can't be out here all night. You're a sitting duck for any demon."

"Hmph sit! I brought my bow and arrow so I think if any demon comes by I think I can handle it."

"Fine, bitch, but don't count on me to protect you. 'Cause I won't, you're just my jewel shard detector. I could find the jewel on my own without you stupid humans slowing me down. If Kikyou were her we'd have already completed the jewel."

"..." The hanyou's ears twitched as he was met with silence. He turned around and timidly peeked at the young girl. Any other time he would have been sat to hell. His hidden glances at her revealed that she had been unfazed by his harsh comments, or so it appeared. Despite the rage and frustration building up inside her, Kagome sat their with her knees drawn near her chest and her shoulders hunched. Her gaze was focused to the side avoiding his and staring dully at the water in front of her.

"Kagome?" The hanyou questioned. She looked up and revealed at stony gaze, Inuyasha stepped back. He was eerily reminded of the look Kikyou had shot him before pinning him to Goshin-boku. His ears flattened and he began to sniff the air only to be confirmed that it was indeed Kagome in front of him.

"Inuyasha, I have told you before and this is the last time I tell. My name is Kagome, because I am Kagome. Meaning that while being the reincarnation of Kikyou I am nothing like her. I am sick and tired of you comparing me too her. I've had it with your stupid attitude. In case you haven't gotten it through that impossibly thick head of yours I will never be like her and I don't care about what your expectations are because I will never, do you hear me, never be able to fulfill them. I am **not **Kikyou and I never will be! So don't you dare compare me to her! Do you hear me Inuyasha!"

"Geez bitch lighten up."He stubbornly said, although inside he was confused and worried about the way Kagome had yelled at him. She'd never been so outright mean to him before and he sensed he'd struck a nerve this time. And he'd done it roughly too.

"Hmph. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITTTTTTTTTTTT!" She shrieked. She swam to the other edge of the hot spring, where he was reeling from the impact, still being slammed into the ground. Kagome grabbed her things, wrapped her body in a towel that was too short to be appropriate and hightailed it into the forest blindly shouting 'Sit' with every few steps she took to prevent Inuyasha from getting up and near her. By the time he'd been able to get up and shake of the headache and dizziness that clouded his vision she was long gone, and he didn't want to risk more bodily harm going after her. Kagome leaped over tree roots and kept running blindly having no thoughts in her head but to get away from the infuriating hanyou. She tripped and scraped her leg but the fall seemed to bring her back to life. She looked around puzzled and hid in one of the bushes to hurriedly finish pulling her clothes on and fixing the ones she tried to throw on while running. Needless to say she hadn't done it very well and her having run so far she was to exhausted to really want to turn her shirt right side out.

'Great, just what I needed. I'm running around in the middle of nowhere in the feudal era not knowing where I'm going and getting lost. On top of that the only person who knows I'm gone is Inuyasha and I doubt that he cares enough to come looking for me.'

She pulled on her shoes and lost the rest of her spirit. She was probably an hour away from the village with no idea how to get back without any light to guide her. She curled up against a tree and let her tears escape through her crossed arms. She wiped her face and only succeeded in smudging dirt on her tear-streaked cheeks.

'Is this all worth it? When did this go from being a promise to help get all the shards to something that rules my life. What's going to happen when this is all over? Do I really need to keep doing this? Does Inuyasha really need me? I mean come on like he said "if Kikyou were here he'd have already found all the shards." Is this really worth it. What about my future.' Kagome got up and began walking in what she thought was the right direction.

'I can't see anything. This is getting me nowhere. What if I use my spirit energy the way I do in battles to light up the path and that way I can get back faster. Brilliant idea Kagome! I just hope this doesn't make me too weak.' Her hand flared to life emitting a bright blueish light. Kagome stumbled across the path her face becoming paler as she expanded more and more energy. Her light dimmed and she began to stumble and trip more often. She'd been uselessly going around in circles. She shivered as her body became more susceptible to the cold. Inuyasha came crashing through the trees to catch her in time as she fell over. He'd come looking for her after his guilt at letting her fun off had eaten at him for too long. He came in time to see her losing all her strength and stopping for a rest.

He was saddened by what he overheard earlier eavesdropping on her.

"What's going to happen after we're done collecting all the jewel shards. Maybe, I shouldn't be here. I can just go home and... and I'll stay there. Grandpa can seal the well and that's it. I'll move on right? Inuyasha won't care and everyone else will get over it eventually. Right! Right! I can do that and he'll get Kikyou to help him and he'll be happy and..."Kagome trailed off and went back to thinking in her mind, her eyes frightened, unsure of herself in the dark of the night. She stood up, set her shoulders back, slapped herself.

"Come on Kagome, you made a promise. And you're gonna keep that promise. Stop being such a sniveling weak little girl. Now it's high time you get back to the village. Stop talking nonsense!" She walked blindly trying to find her way back. Inuyasha stepped forward and was hurt when he saw her only throw him an angry glance. He grabbed her and she shouted at him. "I'm fine go away! Go help Kikyou! She probably needs you more than I do!"He wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Just shut up you dumb wench and let me grab your legs!'

"Let me go you asshole! Go away you stupid pervert I can do this on my own!" She mumbled stumbling on her weak knees as he tried to coax her onto his back. Finally, when his frustration and anger had grown enough he roughly grabbed, threw her on his back and started running.

'This is all my fault. Not like she wants a dirty hanyou near her.'His ears flattened and listened to her breath even out as she fell into an exhausted sleep. She mumbled incoherent things but of the few words he was able to catch were, his name, Kikyou, lots of threats to S-I-T him and that she'd be dealing with him in the morning. He arrived at the hut and slowly carried her bridal style into her sleeping bag. He sat down next to her bag and observed her in silence his ears twitching every few minutes or so. She woke up and jumped when she saw him there

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry I was out of line today. You didn't do anything wrong, and I shouldn't have blown up at you. I was mad at myself, for not being enough like Kikyou to make you happy. You're right at times I can be a burden and you don't deserve that. Can you ever forgive me?" She tried looking into his eyes, but he avoided her gaze covering his eyes with his bangs. She cast her eyes downward and Inuyasha peeked at her. Kagome was staring at her fisted hand, as if amazed by the way the floor felt beneath it.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome glanced up. He quickly looked away.

"Feh." He shrugged her words off but she knew that was his way of saying yes. Inuyasha got up walked to the door of the hut, but hesitated as he reached the exit of the hut. He stopped and turned around gruffly telling her "Feh. Get some sleep bitch, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I won't be letting you slow us down."Kagome nodded at him, slightly confused at how quickly he'd pushed their argument away. Inuyasha flashed her a small smile that she would have missed if she wasn't so busy staring at his facial features.

He then leaped out he hut and ran away into the dark night lit only by stars as he made his way to Goshin-boku. He leaped onto an even higher branch then normal and sat back to stare at the moon. Sitting higher in the tree and being closer slightly calmed his frazzled nerves giving him a sense of serenity and loneliness. His thoughts drifted to their earlier argument and he whimpered slightly.

'Kagome, I'm so sorry. I went to far, you didn't do anything wrong. Now you hate me

for being a filthy hanyou, and hurting you the way I did. This is all my fault I let you

down, the same way I let Kikyou down. How do I show you Kagome? You just don't

understand! I'm so frustrated!'

Her words drifted in his mind as he leaned against the trunk crossing his arms. "... will never be like her and I don't care about what your expectations are because I will never, do you hear me, never be able to fulfill them..." 'Does that mean that you don't care about me, Kagome? Do you hate the way Kikyou does? This is all my fault. I let you down Kagome, and I won't do it again. Maybe it's too late. Argh! How do I show yo? How do I make you understand Kagome? I let you down, and now you hate me? You're just like Kikyou...you too are the same. You'll never love a filthy hanyou like me because like you said you made a promise and you won't break it. I'm just a responsibility...You're just like Kikyou...I'll never get through to you.'

The hanyou drifted into a weary restless sleep images of Kagome and Kikyou playing over in his mind. Their expressions of hate and loathing frightening him.

If a stranger were to examine our peaceful village. They would notice all is not as it seems, the contrary emotions from these two souls calling out to him in their hurt, insecurity and confusion. And, yet he wouldn't even be able to scratch the surface at web of tangled emotions ruining the silence of the night.

**Authors Notes**: They're both OOC and it might seem that at first Kagome blowing at him so early is like premature ejaculation, but I guarantee it's not. This will slowly segway into a lot of deep and moving even maybe inspiring character development. Or maybe I'm just a screwup that shouldn't be writing fanfiction. ;-3 tell me what you guys think! Criticism is greatly appreciated, but don't be too mean.

OMG! My first reviewer! Thanks. Wrote this one for you! Didn't know reviewers could make me feel so inspired!

memo: So, do you guys think I should do some of Inuyasha's POV from when he wasn't looking for Kagome?


	3. Boogeyman, Nudity, and Apolog

1Author's Notes: Hey Everyone, sorry this took so long. (PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!) After some serious author's block I did what any good author would do and watched weeks worth of Inuyasha, including the first 3 movies, and downloaded all the Inuyasha music. I promise, I'm not obsessed XD Well maybe... just a little... (Like the H/G JAL FIC THAT I LOVE!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Boogeyman, Nudity, and Apologies

Kagome woke up to the site of two wide green eyes staring at her and cried out lightly,

"Noo! Mommie the boogeyman is gonna eat me!"

"Feh! What the hell is a boug-iay-miann wench?" asked Inuyasha who had just walked in through the door. He glared at the runt. "Thought I told you not to wake her up runt!" he muttered as he crossed his arms and leant against one of the hut walls. He threw Kagome a quizzical look, also in part due to the fact that he was staring at her traditional modern era two-piece conservative pink pajamas.

"Hehe! Sorry 'bout that Shippou, didn't recognize it was you there for a second-he he "

Kagome awkwardly scratched the back of her head. She smiled at him as he jumped off her face and chest, and pulled on an annoyingly cute puppy-eyed face.

"Kagome! Do you have anymore candy? Please!" his slightly helium squeaky shrieky voice asked.

"Shippou, wha-? Did you already finish the three candy bars I gave you yesterday?" questioned Kagome as she rubbed the bleary sleepiness from her eyes and rolled up her sleeping bag. Shippou's eyes widened to the size of bowls and began to water as she cried "Okay, okay!" Inuyasha muttered a disgruntled "Feh-spoiled brat" from under his bangs, not loud enough to be heard as he watched them through only one open eye.

Kagome attached her sleeping bag to her backpack and pulled out a small box of pocky out of the outer pockets from her backpack. She threw the box to Shippou, who jumped in the air caught the candy, and scampered out the room with his treasured candy. He stuck his tongue out to the silent hanyou leaning against the wall.

Kagome resumed looking through her backpack, pulling out a few clothes but getting frustrated as she threw more and more rejected shirts and skirts back in. She scowled and Inuyasha would swear he'd heard a slight growl come from her body.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the silence. He stared at her with a blank look on his face, eyes constantly blinking in his effort to try to figure out what was wrong with her. '_Maybe she's been possessed...nope...I think I'd at least smell the difference between a fake Kagome and a real Kagome...well there was that one time...but really...it was just one time. Give me a break here, it's not like I'd do that again and walk straight into some jerks' idiotic villainous trap_.'

(Sure that's what you think! We'll see what the evil plot bunnies have to say about that! BUNNIES ARE EVIL!-sorry couldn't help myself won't happen again, where were we! Ah here-but before we continue go back read that over and skip the author's note. XD please)

Inuyasha literally shook the straying thoughts from his head, the way a wet dog would shake the water from his coat, and went back to staring at Kagome in puzzlement.

Kagome's scowl deepened as she dug deeper in her backpack. He leaned his head back and sighed at how long she was taking.

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome's digging become frenzied, soon the entire hut was strewn with clothes, ramen cups, and other various objects.

Inuyasha sighed again in frustration and scowled at the image of Kagome bent deeper over her backpack before quickly averting his gaze at the compromising position she was in.

'_Damn. Wish she was wearing that damn skirt of hers. Would've rode up...nani...I did not just think that about Kagome.'_

"Eureka! Found it!" She stated as she held her favorite blue long-sleeved shirt/sweater, her eyes filled with joy and happy tears as she hugged the shirt to her chest. Kagome started to unbutton her pajama top, completely oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was nearby.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Inuyasha blinked and fell down in shock, his eyes in whirlpools. He couldn't believe his dreams had come true. She was stripping! "Oh yeah! Take it off baby! Grrrrrrr!" He ripped his clothes open-eh?(Sorry, Inuyasha not this time. I'm kidding, he's not doing that. I'll just have to keep dreaming. tear)

"All that just for a shirt? Feh! Hurry up woman! We need to head out and start looking for jewel shards." he muttered when he got over the shock.

Kagome had frozen her actions in the middle of unbuttoning her shirt. Her head slowly turned to the source of the sound, eyes widening in embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, didn't know you were there. Heh heh. I'm gonna get ready now. Heh heh." _'Oh crap. I cannot believe he is there. I nearly took off my clothes in front of him…… All of them. Well, I'll just let him know nicely that he has to leave now so that I can get ready.' _

Kagome blushed and looked at him with an awkward smile on her face._'Maybe I won't have to and he'll just figure it out.' _

Inuyasha stared...ears flicking

Kagome stared back...eyes blinking

Inuyasha put an expectant look on his face...

Kagome's left eye twitched, and her face turned red...

'_Or not…..' _

Time passed slowly... Very slowly... Slower than a snail trying to escape salt that was being pored on him. Run little snail run!

"Well wench, hurry up we don't have all day! The sun's gonna rise soon!"

"Er...Inuyasha...I-have-to-change-my-clothes-cause-I-can't-walk-around-in-pajamas-all-day."She let out in one breath. It was eerily frightening that he had grown so use to her that he was able to fully comprehend that, but since he felt like annoying her he shouted out, "AND!JUST GET IT ON ALREADY!" in an extremely exasperated voice, growling here and there. Kagome's cheeks promptly resembled tomato fields, due to embarrassment and anger. She clenched her hands into fist around her shirt and shut her pajama top even tighter.

"You pervert! Get out!" She picked up the nearest object and began hurling things at him.

"Eh, wench stop it! I'm going! That wasn't what I meant! Like I would ever want to watch you change!" This only seemed to further anger her as Inuyasha tried to explain that he wasn't trying to act like Miroku. He fortunately, dodged some of the items she threw at him. However unfortunately, her aim had gotten better over the months they'd been together and she began to peg him even more with less time to recover in-between these hits.

"Stop it!" he cried as he ran out the door trying to spare his life another day.

As soon as he was out the door Kagome shrieked "Sit boy!" in outrage and anger. _'Jerk... pervert... stupid...idiot...fluffy eared softie...dummy' _Kagome quickly changed her clothes and cleaned the mess she'd made throwing things. She randomly shout "SIT!" just to make sure Inuyasha would stay away.

* * *

Outside the hut Inuyasha tried to recover from the various sits and get as far away from the hut that he wouldn't be effected by the sits. He ran to the tree nearest where the others were at and leapt into it's thick branches. He splayed himself across the thick branch and stretched his arms out under his head and stared at the clouds through the leaves. Below him he heard the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku as they prepared for the oncoming journey. They rushed to and fro gathering supplies as he pointedly stared at the clouds.

He sensed someone below looking at him.

Inuyasha upturned his nose. '_Stupid wench. It's not like I was trying to peek at her. Shit I made a fool of myself again. Stupid Hanyou.' _

He blew his bangs of his face in a bored manner, and closed his eyes. Slowly he began to relax the sounds of the scurrying of the villagers, perverted monk, rough taijyia, and squeaky-voiced kitsune fading from his mind. He rested a claw on his knee and swung a leg from the branch enjoying the wind passing through his toes.

'_All I was trying to do was explain that I wouldn't ever violate her privacy, or taint her image in my mind by peeking at her. I know that in Kagome's time people are somewhat looser with their morals and that's something I don't get, but she really can't think that I'd sunk so low as to try to get a cheap lecherous ogle at her body.' _

Inuyasha heard a twig snap a few feet away as Kagome's tantalizing scent began to drift near his nose. His right ear flicked in the direction that she was approaching from and he sat up folding his arms across his chest. He ignored the girl's presence, and only peeked at her from the side of his eye.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed right under the branch that he was sitting on.

"Inuyasha?" She tentatively questioned. Her gaze strayed to his face. His expression was blank, but his eyebrows were furrowed as he opened one eye to look at her.

"Feh."

"I-I'm sorry. I overreacted earlier. I know that you wouldn't ever do that. My actions were rash, and uncalled for. What I said was wrong and I acted like an immature brat."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome was talking about this morning or the previous night. He gazed at her wearily. He wasn't sure how to answer, so instead of risking getting sat and yelled at he remained quiet.

"I mean at the hut...I was…" she pointed the thumbs of her folded hands over her shoulder. She didn't know what exactly to say so she just fell silent and began to rock on the balls of her feet. Recognition showed on Inuyasha's face as it dawned on him what exactly she'd been referring too. '_Oh, she means when she tried to kill me with any and every damn possible item in the room. Of course.' _

"Kagome."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and stood in front of her, a little too close for comfort. Kagome took a half-step back, her foot not completely resting on the floor and squinched her eyes facing him, laughing awkwardly but not really looking. Inuyasha turned to the side and folded his arms.

"You know that…..erm…in the hut…..I…er…wasn't you, well you do know right? I mean earlier it wasn't on purpose. I wasn't really trying to…..do that….that you erm said I was and called me…like….. I mean I'm not Miroku and seeing your body. I..uh…wouldn't wanna do that….Not that your not erm good-looking..I mean you are….and no man I mean demon….well anyone would turn down the opportunity too see you because your not ugly….er….yeah….that came out wrong."

Kagome blushed scarlet not really understanding what he was trying to convey.

Inuyasha looked down. He flexed his claws in his haori.

Kagome watched a caterpillar slither up the tree over Inuyasha's shoulder.

The caterpillar kept falling back down. And sliding back up. And falling dowwwwwwwwwwn. Up.Down.Up...

Inuyasha tried to differentiate each single particle of dirt in-between their feet, wiggling his toes every few seconds...Wiggle Wiggle...Wiggle Wiggle...Wi-

The chirping of the morning crickets got louder as the cold air between them became thicker.

Kagome shivered.

They simultaneously sighed.

"That's it! Wench, what I mean is that I wasn't really trying to peek on you changing this morning. I know that that would be wrong and I wouldn't do anything to tarnish your image in anyone's eyes. Believe it or not, not everyone is as dishonorable as that lecherous excuse for a monk Miroku. Got it bitch?" Inuyasha stated with a low growl of frustration. He looked at her scowling, and re-crossed his arms.

The pit of Kagome's stomach had fallen out and there was an embarrassed look of horror on her face as she avoided his gaze.

'_Oh higher deity, lord, gods and goddesses whatever you are is your soul purpose to embarrass me and make my life a living hell.' _Something like a whimper passed through her mind.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. There was only a slight taint left on her face.

"Er yeah….sorry bout that, I kinda overreacted." She turned around to avoid his scrutiny and started walking back.

"Well let's go hunt down them jewel shards partner!"she muttered as she picked up her pace and left Inuyasha to trail after her. There was a false cheeriness to her voice.

"Feh…"Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeve pockets and walked next to her avoiding his gaze. And they walked off towards the village getting ready for intense weeks of shard hunting that would start as soon as they returned.

The morning stars disappeared as the sun rose in front of them over the horizon. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and looped hers through it loosely offering him a sweet smile. She managed to not get too close to Inuyasha giving him space and letting him draw his arm free at any moment. Inuyasha looked down at her with a small smile that was shown more in his eyes then on his mouth, and pulled her closer. Kagome sighed in content as the pair walked back to the village.

A perfectly depressing sight for someone that is not and has not ever been in love.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so what do you guys think. I'm protesting, if I don't get at least 30 reviews I'm cutting you guys off. And I've got chapter four written I just have to make some minor edits and post it. It'll prolly be out tomorrow maybe later on today. I had a hard time knowing how to write this chap. Which is why it took so long. Sorry bout.  
Chaio

P.s. Don't worry I'll settle for 15 reviews. XD Just kidding. But leave me some feedback. Please.

P.P.S. I'll be doing some major editing to the prelude and Chapter. 1 so I'll be re-posting them soon. Just some grammar stuff and fixing mistakes.

Too short? I was gonna add ore but I decided this was a good place to stop. Am I right?

BETA READER ANYONE?


End file.
